<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghost King Part II by TheWinterSoldier2002</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097024">The Ghost King Part II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterSoldier2002/pseuds/TheWinterSoldier2002'>TheWinterSoldier2002</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ghost King Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Golden Trio, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Slyherins, Good Snape, Half Blood Prince AU, Kiddnaped Nico, M/M, Nico di Angelo Feels, Nico di Angelo Goes to Hogwarts, Order of the Phinox Slytherin trio, Powerful Nico di Angelo, Powerful Will Solace, Psychpath Voldermort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sirius Black Lives, Slytherin Trio, Solangelo at Hogwarts, later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterSoldier2002/pseuds/TheWinterSoldier2002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico Di Angelo believed the Fates were done with him.</p><p>He survived 2 wars, got turned into a Dandelion again! and was still voted #1 in scariest Death Glares.</p><p>He was finally accepted at both Camps. Got a good amount of friends and dating his complete Polar Opposite, Will Solace.</p><p>Despite all this Nico is still haunted by nightmares in Taturus and the skeletons (literally and figuratively) in his closest.</p><p>Now, Chrion and his Dad, decides that it would be great to send Nico and Will on a quest:</p><p>Kill the Psychopathic Wannabe Dark Lord Voldermort (cause he is putting a lot of Paperwork on Hades head for escaping death!).</p><p>Forced to go to Hogwarts, Nico has to face New enemies, New friends and psychopath who believes that Nico belongs to him. And only him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ghost King Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><span class="u">AUTHORS NOTE</span></strong>:</p><p>Hiii Readers.</p><p>The first Chapter on The Ghost King Part II is finally out.</p><p>A few things to know before reading:</p><p>- This books will not be fully HP compliant. The basic plot of HBP will be the same but whatever's happens will be sort of AU when needed.</p><p>- The first few chapters will be light and nothing Dark really happens. But trust me, it'll get worse. Please heed to warnings in the notes above because I care about you guys and don't want you'll to be triggered. Warnings include:</p><p>* Rape Non Con<br/>
* Graphic Torture<br/>
* Past Self Harm and Suicidal Thoughts</p><p>- Once again Slow Updates because my life is...somewhat in a confusing state and I'm hella stressed about Finals.</p><p>- Thank you for the Coments and Kudos on the previous book. Imdidmt expect it to go so well and succeful. Hopefully part II will satisfy your expectations. The Kudos and comments is the only thing motivating to continue so Thank You.</p><p>- Reminder to heed Trigger Warnings.</p><p>#AKF and Be Strong.</p><p>-TheWinterSoldier2002 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Chiron needs to work on his timing, Blaize has a plan and Percy needs to get over it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy the First Chapter of Part II guys.</p><p>Kudos and Comment.</p><p>No Warnings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>CHAPTER I</strong></span>: <span class="u">CHIRON NEEDS TO WORK ON HIS TIMING, BLAIZE COMES UP WITH A PLAN AND PERCY NEEDS TO GET OVER IT.</span></p><p>
  <span class="u">Nico:</span>
</p><p>This was like a De Ja Vu. It sure felt like it. The only different thing about this situation was the fact that it was late night at Camp Half blood. Artermis was considerate enough to make the full moon bright (Talia decided she owed Nico). The Harpies left the sensually making out couple alone (Thanks to a bribe of free human flesh from a certain child of Hades). Phosideon granted the couple a beautiful scenery of the lake. (Bribed by a adorable Tyson)</p><p>Nico smiled shyly down at his boyfriend. Nico was straddling his sitting boyfriend. It was moments like this. Romantic and quiet, like a normal couple who didn't always have to be alert to danger, that made Nico fall in love even more with Will. Moments were it was just Nico, Will and the quiet night.</p><p>Now what was Chiron doing up this late? Nico didn't know. Why was Chiron looking for him this late? Nico didn't know. What the son of Hades did know was that just as Will stripped down both their shirts and was marking Nico-</p><p>"Nico, Will, Sorry to disturb your dat-oh!"</p><p>Chiron paused awkwardly as Nico and Will scrambled off each other. Again. Chiron looked embarrassed and mutters something about being too old for this and getting his timing right.</p><p>"Chiron, do what do we owe the <em>pleasure</em> of you <em>coming</em> here at this time?" Will smirked. Chiron was not amused at the innuendoes he used. Nico always found it hot when his boyfriend would actually show the other side of him. The pun making dominant side.</p><p>"I am afraid that you will have to cut your um...date...short as Headmaster Dumbeldore has come, I assume it is because he forgot about the time difference." Chiron said awkwardly has Nico hid his blush. One would assume that with all the interrupting Nico would have gotten user to it.</p><p>Nico assured Chiron that they will be at the Big House in ten minutes.</p><p>Whilst helping Will pack their date stuff Nico glanced towards the unusually quiet forest. Monsters were no more lurking around the Pine Tree barrier. There was hardly any attacks and the imprisoned, non cooperative Demigods from both the  wars (who were in some Demigod jail) had escaped two weeks ago.  </p><p>Nico was baffled like everyone else. Although a voice told him that he knew exactly who was responsible.</p><p>Tom Morvollio Riddle.</p><p>***</p><p>The last time Nico saw his Headmaster was when they bid their farewell. He was looking wise and old. But now he looked old. Wary. A scent of death around him.</p><p>"You're dying, Headmaster." Nico acknowledged as he and Will sat down. Despite the weariness, there was still a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"I believe so Mr Di Angelo, I apologize for interrupting your date but I'm afraid that I have grave news."</p><p>***<br/><span class="u"><strong>3rd Person:</strong></span></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>-London, </strong>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Wizarding World</strong>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Malfoy Manor-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"I can't don't this Blaize!" Draco Malfoy sobbed against his muscular boyfriends shoulder. He was in his room. Green and Silver. Fit for a Slytherin.</p><p>"Shhh, Drake, I know...I know...but if you don't do it then you know what will happen." Blaize soothed. He hated this. He hated his family. He hated how he had no choice but to follow that psychopathic Dark Lord. He hated how Draco was forced to do this. Something so horrid.</p><p>As he soothed Draco he thought back to his conversation with Nico Di Angelo before the mysterious Slytherin had left.</p><p>-<span class="u"><strong>Flashback</strong></span>-</p><p>"Listen Blaize, I know you care a lot for Draco and Pansy as well as your house mates, you also are looked up to as a leader even though we have our Slytherin Prince but from what I learnt here...Slytherin is an Ill fated house, misjudged because of what a few bad people did so if you ever need help then go to this address."</p><p>Nico handed him a piece of paper. The words: 12 Grimmuld Place was scrawled in neat italics. </p><p>"They may not trust you at first but tell them that it was Dumbledors order, this here is a note written by him,do not open or read it unless you actually go to this place, they will help you if you manage to swallow your pride and explain your situation...one more thing, growing up at my School pur first and most important rule was too trust your instincts and my instincts tell me that...you will be needing it for most of your housemates"</p><p>-<span class="u"><strong>Flashback end</strong></span>-</p><p>Blaize glanced down at his sleeping boyfriend. At that exact same moment, a devastated Mr Malfoy entered. Looking concerned.</p><p>"Mr Malfoy, we need to talk." Blaize said firmly. Gently moving Draco to a more comfortable position and them clutching the note in his pocket.</p><p>One look of relief from his hopeful father-in-law gave him the courage to voice out his plan.</p><p>***</p><p>-<span class="u"><strong>Next Morning</strong></span><br/><span class="u"><strong>Camp Half-Blood</strong></span>-</p><p>"I thought I wasn't your type." Percy Jackson smirked at a red blushing Nico Di Angelo.</p><p>"Leave him alone Seaweed Brain." Annabeth scolded her boyfriend. Although she looked amused. Behind her Jason, Piper and Leo were watching in amusement along with a few Demigods who were close by.</p><p>Percy was currently shirtless. A blue towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripping from his muscular body. His dark raven black hair swept back by wetness. He had that ridiculous smirk on his handsome face, sea green eyes holding amusement as he held a blushing stuttering Ghost King against his chest.</p><p>Nico gulped. "You're not asshole!" Nico mentally applauded himself for not stuttering. Although his victory was short livid because Percy bent his head a little and leaned in too close and Nico could smell that Blueberry Toothpaste Percy insisted on having. "You sure about that, Ghost King...cause you look so cute and submissive like this...in my arms." The taller, more muscular boy purred. From the corner of his eye he saw Annabeth facepalm and the Demigods in the back going red because they were close enough to hear the seductiveness in Percy's voice.</p><p>Normally if someone held or spoke to Nico like that they would have been 6 ft under just by a death glare or mutualized by Will with his newly bestowed light powers (which were more useful in battle now) gifted by Apollo probably because of the upcoming war.</p><p>But because this was his ex crush, Percy freaking Jackson and Will was in the infirmary and well...Nico couldn't help but be a mess.</p><p>Then he felt himself being pulled away into another muscular chest. One he knew too well. And suddenly Percy paled. </p><p>"What were doing to my boyfriend Jackson?" Will Solace asked. His usual calm voice filled with possessiveness. Percy on his part recovered and smirked. Nico heard Annabeth mutter an 'uh oh' under her breath. Nico was still processing his situation. Screw ADHD. From one muscular chest to another. Every gay guys dream.</p><p>"All I'm saying is that Nico was in denial all this time...turns out I am his type otherwise he wouldn't be a blushing mess." Nico detected playfulness in Percy's voice so he knew Percy wasn't serious.</p><p>"You see Jackson," Will said coolly, they seemed to attract more bystanders now. Even freaking Mr D, "I know you're not Nico's type because it's my name Nico moans at night, by name he screams when I am ruining his innocence." Cue to more blushimg from said boy and nearby Demigods. And then suddenly Percy was blasted back by a yellow bright light.</p><p>The son of Phosidon looked stunned. So was everyone who was watching the amusing situation. Nico, who finally recovered, leaned up and kissed his boyfriend passionately, turned on by the power of his usual happy, optimistic boyfriend.</p><p>Percy pouted before getting up holding his hand out he summoned water from a nearby pipe probably and aimed it at Will who easily and shockingly deflected it by creating a shield of light.</p><p>And them he sent another wave of bright light. Once again knocking Percy of his feet.</p><p>Percy looked at Annabeth for help, puppy eyes on display. His girlfriend scoffed amusingly. "Nope, Sorry Seaweed Brain but you asked for it." </p><p>Percy sulkily got up. Not before, in true hero style, congratulating Will grudgingly.</p><p>3 hours later at the Dinning Pavilion everyone winced as  Nico Di Angelo and Annabeth Chase screamed in unison, "FOR GOD SAKES PERCY STOP SULKING AND GET OVER IT!" </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: An Unbreakable Vow, New Order members and Hades really hates Will Solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>CHAPTER II</strong>: AN UNBREAKABLE VOW, NEW ORDER MEMBERS</span><br/>
<span class="u">AND HADES REALLY HATES WILL SOLACE</span>
</p><p><strong><span class="u">3rd Person</span></strong>:</p><p>It was Mrs and Mr Malfoy, Sevurus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Blaize Zabini in one of the rooms at Malfoy Manor.</p><p>"Thank You Severus." Lucius Malfoy said with a burdened heart. Sevurus nodded understandingly. He just made an Unbreakable vow with Narcissa Malfoy to protect Draco.</p><p>Blaize had his plan said out to fearful followers of Voldermort. Snape had informed the young boy that it was a resistance created by Dumbeldore. And that all the young Slytherins who didn't want to fight were too go and seek protection. </p><p>"No Father! I will not leave you or mother at the hands of that creature." Draco protested stubbornly. Blaize securely stood behind Draco. Giving him emotional support by standing by him. He noticed Mrs Malfoy smoke slightly despite the tense atmosphere that could be seen even by a blind juggle. Mr Malfoy seemed to have noticed it too because his sky grey eyes that matched Draco's widened before going warm.</p><p>Then Lucius gave his son a sad smile. Regretting the harsh upbringing he did on Draco. He tried to make for it by saving the last of his sons innocence.</p><p>"Draco, look at me Dragon, I know you worried but your mother and I can handle ourselves, I need to go to Azkaban, he mustn't suspect what we are up to, your mother will be fine...trust me Draco...trust us, please...this is for your safety."</p><p>"And what about his safety or the safety of Hogwarts? Huh? If I don't give V-Voldermort Nico, if I don't fix the vanishing cabinet or Kill Dumbeldore...you know what he'll do, no matter how protected I am - we are - he will kill us!" Draco hissed and stormed out. Holding back tears.</p><p>Naricssa went to follow her son but was stopped by Snape.</p><p>"Give him some time to cool down, I'll speak to the Order."</p><p>***</p><p><strong><span class="u">Harry</span></strong>:</p><p>Coming back from his mission with Dumbeldore (recruiting an ex Professor of Hogwarts) he made his way to the burrow. Hugging Ron and Hermione and kissing Ginny on the lips before tightly hugging his Godfather who is alive because of Nico.</p><p>Nico Di Angelo.</p><p>The young Slytherin was still a mystery to him. Despite Harry coming to terms with Nico being a Demigod Harry missed the young Slytherin. Mrs Weasly made a tasty, fullfiling dinner everyone got ready to see the new joke shop made by the Twins.</p><p>That was until Sevurus Snape flooed in. His black cape blowing dramatically.</p><p>"Sevurus, why are you?" Remeus asked. Distrust in his voice. </p><p>"I need to speak with the order, it appears we have a situation."</p><p>"We should hear him out Remeus, Dumbledore trusts him." Sirius reasoned which surprised everyone. Sirius was the one that hated Sevurus in the first place. Harry saw a look of gratitude in the usually stoic Potions Professor. A small moment shared between his Godfather and Snape.</p><p>****</p><p>Harry loved to use the things created by the Weasley Twins. So having the extendable ear was helpful as he heard the conversation between the Order.</p><p>"...bloody here?!" Moody exclaimed.</p><p>"You don't understand or listen Moody, you never do...Draco and Blaize and a few other Slytherin students who are innocent need protection because you can't get rid of your prejudice you believe that no one else will, I may seem like a heartless person, Alistor Moody but when it comes to my House I won't spare anyone!" The Professor hissed.</p><p>Harry and Ron, who were the only one listing because Hermione claimed that they were being rude, gaped at each other. Sevurus Snape had a heart.</p><p>"Very well Sevurus, When will they be moving?" Remeus asked gravly.</p><p>Who's they? Harry though.</p><p>"We will need to make it believable, Draco will neon the pretence of bidding for that snake but he will be on our side."</p><p>"And you expect us to trust the young Malfoy heir?" It was Nymphadora Tonks. Her voice full of mistrust.</p><p>"Ever since Draco befriended the new exchange student Nico Di Angelo that save Black and started dating Blaize Zabini the boy just wants to finally be happy, his parents are completely on board." </p><p>Harry was confused. Draco was gay? He changed?! Well...he has left them alone since third year and after that incident of turning into a ferret. The Malfoys were good? </p><p>Wow.</p><p>Nico Di Angelo really is something.</p><p>***</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Will</strong></span>:</p><p>"For the last time Will, I don't have a crush on Percy anymore!" Nico hissed in frustration. Ever since Percy's little stunt, Will has been has been acting like a jealous horny Alpha wolf.</p><p>Fuming, he pushed against Nico who was pinned against wall and possessively kissed him. He felt Nico kiss back just as desperately, gasping for air when they pulled back.</p><p>"Then why did you blush and stammer when he held you?!" Will exclaimed.<br/>
This was totally out of Wills  character but something about the raven haired boy drove him insane</p><p>"Because I'm bloody gay Will, I automatically find hot boys like Percy attractive when shirtless you useless paperclip, and if you don't drop this subject and open your stunning sapphire blue eyes and realise that I LOVE and only you then come find me!" Nico snapped, breaking free from being pinned storming out of the Hades cabin (and scaring of the newbies who was being shown around by Grover.) And leaving a stunned Will.</p><p>"You better apologise." A deep, cold voice said and Will did not scream like a girl before turning around, seeing a pissed of yet emotionless (Is that even medically possible?) Hades and a pissed yet amused Persephone.</p><p>"Uh...Lady Persephone, Lord Hades...I um..."</p><p>"Oh quit stammering Apollo spawn and listen carefully, I know what you plan to do for Nico after the Battle..." Hades trailed off, coldly glaring at the poor son of Apollo.</p><p>"Uh...um...I mean-" Will stammered. He didn't exactly plane out this conversation. And at the glare he received from Hades, he knew that it will be difficult.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Trouble in Paradise, One Direction and Riddle needs to chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So there you have it guys. An update at last.</p><p>Warning:</p><p>Mention of past Rape. Nothing graphic.</p><p>Also an understanding as too why Will is so possessive and jealous.</p><p>Note: I just edited some of this Greek mythology. To make it fit the plot.</p><p>Forgive my spelling and errors. Thanks.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>CHAPTER III: </strong>TROUBLE IN PARADISE, ONE DIRECTION AND RIDDLE NEEDS TO CHILL</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>3rd Point of View:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"Are we going to discuss what happened back there? Why Malfoy needs protection all of a sudden and we're giving it to him even though he was a complete git to us or that Malfoy is shagging a boy?" Harry asked annoyed. Ron and Hermione share a look. </p><p>"You need to get over it Harry, besides Mal-Draco hasn't even  offended or bullied us after 4th year, ever since Nico came and who knows what Draco is going through with that vile creature living in that house? As for him and Zabini...well you don't seem to have a problem with Nico and Will." Hermione pointed out just as Ginny came in with Luna and Neville in toe.</p><p>"Its just...what if he's a spy or something? Ron, you heard what Snape said, Draco was giving a task by...by Voldermort and-"</p><p>"Enough Harry, you've been going on about this for days!" Ginny scolded and Harry looked ashamed. Although he had a feeling he couldn't describe when he heard about Malfoy going the good side.</p><p>Before arguing he's point however the door slid open. There in the flesh stood Son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo and His boyfriend Son of Apollo, Will Solace.</p><p>Although Harry wondered what transpired between them because Will was looking like a lost puppy whilst Nico looked pissed.</p><p>"Nico please, you have to under-"</p><p>"Shove it Will." Nico growled making Harry flinched. He turned his big brown eyes on Harry.</p><p>"Harry." Nico greeted with a stiff nod. He did the same for the rest and Harry could have cut the tension between Will and Nico with a knife. What exactly transpired between the lovebirds?</p><p>"I'm gonna find Draco, No Will, alone." Nico said shortly when Will protested. Looking guilty as Nico left.</p><p>"<em>Di Immortals</em>!" Will moaned as he plumped next to a confused Neville.</p><p>"Okay, I'll ask, what happened?" Ginny finally asked. Will sighed.</p><p>"During the holidays, Nico's ex crush got him all flustered, I got jealous and snapped, one thing Nico made clear when we were just getting into our relationship was that he will not accept me controlling him, after the whole ex crush thing I practically demanded he never see Percy for a while in case he still harboured feelings for him, he stormed out."</p><p>"Oh, wow...um didn't you apologise?" Neville asked awkwardly.</p><p>Will huffed. "I did and he forgave me."</p><p>"But..." Hermione coached. Always the smart one.</p><p>"But then Hades, Nico's dad, gave me a secret quest, you see Demigods usually don't live very long because of how many enemies we've got, we could die anytime, and I wanted to spend my life with Nico...as my husband." Will blushed at the cooing from the girls and shocked faces of the boys.</p><p>"Anyways, as per Demigod tradition the one who asked for the hand I'm marriage had to be given a secret quest from the parent of their significant other, I asked for Nico's hand from Hades and he gave me a quest...Anyways, after Nico and I made up we were making out when Hades sent a note, one that I had to read in secret and keep it away from Nico...Nico got curious but I couldn't tell him anything, he snapped again, completely understandable too because after what he had been through trust was and is a huge factor in our relationship, but I couldn't tell him, to make matters worst Percy arrived at our secret spot that only Nico and I know about and I snapped saying he's contradicting himself when he kept on pestering me about Trust and shit even though he told Percy about our spot, I said things that... I regret and can't take back."</p><p>Will trailed off guiltily, wishing he could take back what he said to Nico. The look of hurt and betrayal on his beautiful face still stabbed Nico in the heart. </p><p>Will knew that despite having great healing powers,voices and a laid back sunny optimistic attitude of an Apollo descendant they also harboured a huge emotion on Jealousy. It was a curse from Cupid to Apollo when Zephyrus, the West Wind God fell in love with Apollos male lover Hyacinth, out of jealousy Apollo accidentally killed his lover instead of Zephyrus who was taken under Cupid who then cursed Apollo and his children with overwhelming Jealousy because apparently Apollo came in the way of love.</p><p>He mentioned this to Nico the first time he got really jealous and Nico still accepted him. Now thought, everything went downwards because of that jealousy.</p><p>"Well then we gonna have to just beg for his forgiveness then." Everyone stared at Hermione in shock because of the way she said it. Will sighed, hopefully it will be enough to get Nico okay again.</p><p>****</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Nico:</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Nico didn't trust easily. And when Will Solace, literally, shone light in his life and got him too open was, Nico was afraid. His fear proved to be right after Will...after Will said that.</p><p>He glumly and more broodingly made his way to the Slytherin compartment. His mood affected the shadows which caused them to cling onto him protectively. Sensing their masters feelings. He didn't notice how everyone he came across shrunk in fear. Unknowingly looking like literal death.</p><p><br/>
<span class="u"><strong>Flashback</strong></span>:</p><p>Nico was by the edge of the forest. A place only he and Will know about. It was also where they shared their first kiss. Now, Nico could only hate himself. He held back tears. How could Will even think that Nico would leave him. He knew jealousy only happened when a partner was insecure abut their place in the relationship. Will never hinted that insecurity and Nico never asked about it. Maybe this was partially his fault. If he had been a more observing lover then-</p><p>"Neeks...I want...I want to apologise." He heard the voice of his lover. His accent lacing through because of the deep emotion. Nico sighed. There was nothing to be said. He should be the one apologising not Will.</p><p>"No Will, it's my fault, I over reacted, I'm sorry-"</p><p>Before Nico could complete his sentence however a black note appeared out of nowhere. </p><p>"Whats that?" Nico asked curiously. "Nothing." Will said hastily. Not succeeding because children of Apollo can't lie to save their lives.</p><p>"Will, I thought we trusted each other!" Nick wasn't shouting, which made the betrayal and confusion in his voice more clear.</p><p>"I know Neeks but trust me, it's nothing." </p><p>"You know I'm actually glad you suck at lying and even though you promised we'd trust each other you're doing a damn awful job about it, why won't you tell me what it is Will? Its nothing-"</p><p>"Nico! There you are, I wanted to know if you could train with me later, being as you're the most powerful Demigod currently present and all...oh hey Will." Percy said excitedly.</p><p>"Sure Perce." Nico replied with a shy smile. Of cause it was completely innocent. Will thought otherwise.</p><p>"How'd you know about this place?" Will said instead. Feeling the curse of jealousy erupting. Percy had the audacity to look amused. "Nico and I come here to talk when he has really bad nightmares of Taturus." Percy said casually confused.</p><p>"Wow..." Will said in disbelief turning to a confused Nico.</p><p>"What game are you playing at huh Nico?"</p><p>"What are you talking about Will?" Percy and Nico asked at the same time. This seemed to have infuriated Will more.</p><p>"You go on and on, talking to me about f*****g trust and yet you don't trust me!" Will growled.</p><p>"Will I-"</p><p>"Stop it Nico! Just cut the Bullshit okay?! You come here ranting to me about trust in our relationship when you don't even trust me with your nightmares? That you go running yo Jackson instead of me when you're afraid? That you're picking Jackson, your ex crush, over me, your f*****g boyfriend?! And at the same spot where it was supposed to be our special spot?!."</p><p>"Will calm the Hades down dammit, the only reason why Percy knows this place is because he found me here, the reason why I talk to Percy <em>and</em> Annabeth is because they know what I've been through they understand-"</p><p>"Bullshit Nico! You know you actually warned me about you are but I thought I could fix you, I loved you, I still do, but how can I fix you when you don't tell me what's wrong? You don't trust me enough to tell me about Taturus! You can't even have sex with me without freaking out on me Nico, and when I tell you tell me what's wrong and if I can help you shut me out!" </p><p>"I don't need to be fixed Will, not everyone needs fixing, I'm not your patient, I came in this relationship guns blazing because I trusted you to understand what I am going through, that we would take it slow and you would understand, but then we got yo know each other and I was petrified because someone other the Bianca and Hazel and Reyna managed to get me to open up, I didn't tell you about Taturus because you wouldn't understand because you weren't there, Percy experienced it so it's easier to talk to him about about it and as for sex...you want yo know why I panic we close to third base because they raped me in Taturus my mind and my body and it's not something you get over." Nico shouted. Stunning Will and, unfortunately, Percy.</p><p>Will was shocked. His boyfriend. His Nico was violated in the most horrid way and...and Nico didn't even tell him, granted it was traumatising but Nico was his boyfriend dammit, isn't that what relationships are about? Helping each other?</p><p>And then Will said the four words out of anger that caused all of Nico's walls to go up and a sucker punch from Percy,</p><p>"Go to Taturus Nico." Will spat out angrily. Regret immediately lacing his features at the colour drain of Nico's face.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>3rd Point of View:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Nico's easily found Draco and his friends. If they noticed his mood they didn't comment on it. In fact they all seemed to be in a dull mood. All lost in their own thoughts. I'd it wasn't for Nico replaying the events of the fight he would have noticed the apologetic and anxious look from Draco.</p><p>They arrived at Hogwarts. Will tried to find Nico but the Ghost King seemed hellbent on ignoring him.</p><p>Instead of going to the great all for dinner the Golden Trio and Will went to Dumbledore instead. To put Hermione's hopefully genius plan in action.</p><p>****</p><p>The great Hall was buzzing in  excitement. Friends excited to see each other, First years being sorted. Despite the fact that one of the most feared Dark Lords returned everyone seemed to be in a good mood.</p><p>Despite being hurt and angry at Will Nico was concerned when he didn't see Will anywhere.</p><p>Maybe Nico was over reacting. People say things out of anger after all. And with the curse of Apollo on jealousy must have fueled on his anger. So Nico couldn't entirely blame Will.</p><p>Just as he was about to ask Pansy about what he must do the Headmaster appeared. Looking amused.</p><p>"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, it is so nice to see everyone of you despite the horrible return of Voldermort." There was hush whispers but the sick and dying Headmaster shushed them.</p><p>"But we must not let that effect us because no matter how powerful Darkness is...Light will always be there to guide it back to the right path and destroy the evil."</p><p><em>Like Will and I.</em> Nico thought glumly.</p><p>"We have a few changes in staffing...I am pleased to announce that Professor Slughorm will be teaching Potions, Professor Slughorn was a teacher at Hogwarts and is excellent at potions, taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts is Professor Snape."</p><p>There were quiet protests and shock.</p><p>"And to bring up everyone's spirits I believe we have a certain student of ours who wishes to win back the love of his life after making a mistake he regrets...please welcome William Solace."</p><p>Nico's head snapped up at a nervous looking Will with a freaking guitar.</p><p>"Holy Shit Nico, he really wants your forgiveness." Blaize muttered. Even Draco, who seemed lost in his thoughts looked up. </p><p>Now Nico knew his boyfriend couldn't sing for jack shit and the fact that he was going to sing in front of everyone for Nico out of all people...was pretty damn hot and impossible not to forgive because Will also had stage fright. Ironic cause his mother is a singer.</p><p>"Um...Hi...I'm Will and I said some things I really regret to my boyfriend, Nico Di Angelo, that riddiculsy handsome brooding Slytherin there, I am so sorry Neeks that I let you down, that broke your heart and that I hurt you, I'm sorry I built your walls back up...I know you hate Chick Flick moment but this is for you...for all you muggleborns, I hope you recognize this song...",</p><p>Everyone awed. All looking at Nico who blushed. <em>Gods dammit Will I already forgave you. I'm sorry too</em>. Nico thought.</p><p>Will started playing a tune that sounded vaguely familiar. </p><p>"<strong>Boy I see of in your eyesg you're disappointed</strong><br/>
<strong>Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart</strong><br/>
<strong>I tore it apart..."</strong></p><p>Will stared Nico in the eyes as a few One Direction Muggleborns Fangirls squealed. Nico was  stunned. Did Will pray to Apollo for this? His voice was mesmerising.</p><p>
  <strong>"And boy what a mess I made upon your innocence</strong><br/>
<strong>And no one in the world deserve this</strong><br/>
<strong>But here I am</strong><br/>
<strong>Asking you for one more chance..."</strong>
</p><p>Will stepped down from the front and walked towards Nico.</p><p>"<strong>Can we fall...</strong><br/>
<strong>One more ti-i-me</strong><br/>
<strong>Stop the tape</strong><br/>
<strong>And rewind...</strong><br/>
<strong>Oh but if you walks away </strong><br/>
<strong>I know I'll fade</strong><br/>
<strong>Cause there's nobody else</strong><br/>
<strong>Its gotta be you</strong><br/>
<strong>Only you</strong><br/>
<strong>Its gotta be you, oh</strong><br/>
<strong>Only you"</strong></p><p>Will trailed off. Putting the guitar down he held his hand out to Nico. His sapphire blue eyes filled with apology and sincerity with a bit of guilt. Out of instinct Nico took it.</p><p>"Nico, I am so so sorry about what I said, words can't describe how sorry I am...but without you Neeks...I'm lost, I don't know what direction to go to...and I promise I will be a better and more considerate boyfriend...I love you." Will said. The Hall burst in applause. Nico pulled Will in a tight hug.</p><p>"I love you too, my Significant Annoyance."</p><p>And Will knew that they would be okay. He winked at Hermione and mouthed a thank you.</p><p>***</p><p>From the dark mansion of Malfoy Manor. Tom Marvollio Riddle was seething. He gave Phthonus one job. And the bloody minor Greek goddess of jealousy couldn't even separate the two lovers.</p><p>It was time he called upon his greatest asset in the game of Chess. It was time to bring out an old enemy of Nico Di Angelo. He glanced at the shadow that appeared. With Blood red eyes and a smirk of malice. </p><p>"I believe your time for revenge has come...Eros."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The explanation as too why Eros wanted revenge will be in the next chapter. Remember Nico met Cupid, the Greek version of Eros, so Eros is somewhat a completely different person who hate Nico for reasons that will be explained in the next chapter. Which is currently being written.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: Demigod dreams suck, Eros is a Douchbag and Nico accidentally adopts a pet...oh and potions now smell like like Will Solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh look a update!!!!</p><p>I am so sorry for the extremely late update. I just started finals and was stressing about that because it's what I do best. Anyways here is the long awaited chapter you guys!!!</p><p>Thanks for the comments (even though I don't respond doesn't mean I don't read it) it helps motivate me. </p><p>Kudos if you can guys please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><strong>CHAPTER IV</strong>: DEMIGOD DREAMS SUCK, EROS IS A DOUCHBAG AND NICO ACCIDENTALLY ADOPTS A PET...OH AND POTIONS NOW SMELL LIKE WILL SOLACE</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Nico</strong>:</span>
</p><p>Okay. If there was something that Nico disliked about being a Demigod was the dreams. Normally Nico doesn't get Demigod dreams. It only happens to Percy. The last time he had the dream was when he was dream walking and met Clovis during his quest with Reyna and Couch Hedge. </p><p>Now though, Nico finds himself standing in an old, vintage hall. The darkened walls gives the bad atmosphere a good touch. Following his instincts he went straight and found a room. Opening it he saw Riddle.</p><p>A snake was besides him and then a figure appeared and Nico had to level his breathing when the figure became clearer.</p><p>Eros. Roman God of Erotic Love and Desire. Aka the Roman version of Cupid. A God he hates.</p><p>Cupid and him sorted their differences though. When Nico finally accepted himself the God actually visited him in a dream after he got together with Will and blessed them. But he will forever hold a grudge. Fatal Flaw and all.</p><p>The question was why was Eros with Riddle? Was Eros still... No! Eros doesn't know any thing.</p><p>"The plan is to what Riddle? You kept me here for one reason...my undying desire to ruin Nico Di Angelo and when I come up with a good plan you tell me to wait?" Eros was not shouting. But the tone of his voice indicated he will not be taking any bullshit from Riddle.</p><p>"Our plan to split the lovers apart failed, but trust me Eros, you will get your revenge in time, once the young Malfoy boy does what he is told then you will have young Di Angelo on a silver platter." Riddle said in a board voice. Clearly not affected by the powerful God.</p><p>Before anything more could happen he was awake.</p><p>***</p><p>Nico thought back to his dreams. To Eros. The God that ruined his life. He forgave Cupid. After all Cupid did apologize and bless Nico and Will the some gift of love from Aphrodite. </p><p>Eros on the other hand was a devil in disguise. He was the love version of Erotic emotions and Sex. Which is why when Nico was i n Taturus it was Eros that pushed the Giants that held him captive to abuse him in a vile and cruel way. It was Eros's arrow that pushed them to Rape him.</p><p>The reason why Eros was mad? When Nico dream travels he had received a gift from Hypnos, the God of Sleep and Dreams, for saving his son Clovis. The gift was that no matter where he Dream Travels he will not be harmed, even by the powerful Gods.</p><p>So when Nico accidentally landed in Eros's temple he did what Nico did best...insulted him. Nico managed to embarrass Eros in front of his patrons. Eros couldn't harm him in the dream and thanks to the protection of Artermis (Nico came to a small agreement with her) Eros couldn't harm in the real world.</p><p>Hence Eros wants revenge.</p><p>Now the thing with Draco. Who had been sneaking off at odd hours and is really worrying Nico. Which Nico found strange because the only person he cared about was Will dammit.</p><p>Draco has been acting a bit off lately. He seemed to have avoided Nico has best as he could. Nico presumed that it had something to do with the unknown task given to Draco from Riddle. Nico hoped that Blaize had used his brain for once and got out before anything could happen. But with the way it's looking Nico and his friends may he on opposite sides of the war. And Nico did not know how to feel about that. </p><p>***<br/>The next morning:</p><p>Nico had a free. Unfortunately Will didn't. Ron and Harry had two frees. Which Nico found completely unfair.<br/>Whilst exploring the grounds and trying to come up with a game plan he heard something. Seeing as he was alone he pulled his Stygian Sword from the shadows. Studying his surroundings he analysed for a threat only to spin around and come face to face with a...black kitten with the most unusual green eyes.</p><p>Okay, Nico did not love cats, he just admired them. Period. Will said that Cats reminded him of Nico. Because they tiny fierce felines who are unpredictable, adorable, stubborn  and extremely smart oh and hates people. Like Nico.</p><p>So when he played with the kitten who surprisingly purred at him he blamed it on Will. Even when he named said Kitten Bianca.</p><p>***<br/>After watching McGonagall force Harry and Ron to take potions (Nico totally didn't snicker) and somehow sneaking Bianca into school the three of thm made their way to potions which was being thought by Slughorn. A chubby and over enthusiastic Professor that had some sort of favorite club according to Will.</p><p>When he entered the class (they were already late) he is instantly hit with the smell of coffee, mint, and medicine with a hint of Wills sexy-smelling-seducing Nico perfume. It was the exact same smell Will somehow had. And Nico loved it.</p><p>"Why the hell does this class smell like Will?!" Nico asked scandalized. He had no filter and then went red from the attention. This caused snickering between the class when Ron and Harry argued that it smelt different to them as well. Leading to Hermione explaining that they were brewing Amortentia whicj was a love potion. It smelt like the person you loved and desired. If brewed correctly then it can make anyone fall in love with you with just one drop.</p><p>"2 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for punctuality and 2 points from Slytherin for language...also there is spare text books in the back boys." The Professor said a bit too gleefully.</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes and followed Ron and Harry to the back. There was only three text books in the back. Two of which was brand new whilst one was old and tattered and while Ron and Harry argued and shoved each other for the new one Nico slipped away. With a new one in his hand. After what seemed like forever, Ron and Harry came back. Harry with the old textbook and Ron with a new one.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Draco is conflicted with a choice, Nico hates Love Potions and Lady Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh look at that a Chapter at last.</p><p>Sorry for ridiculously late Chapter guys. Finals are Hell. Anyways that's to my Beta:<br/>@SolinaTheDemiWitch. Who helped me make this story better and gave me a few ideas.</p><p>Enjoy guys.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u"><strong>CHAPTER V:</strong> DRACO IS CONFLICTED BETWEEN A CHOICE, NICO HATES LOVE POTIONS AND LADY LUCK</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Draco:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He walked aimlessly through Hogwarts’ walls. It was midnight, and everyone was asleep. However, Draco had managed to sneak out of his dorm to the Room of Requirement.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He was deep in thought, a heavy weight in his heart as he stalked the hallways, his mind drifting to the somehow peaceful looking sleeping Nico. It seemed that the expression that you looked younger when you slept was true after all.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Draco then thought of his mission. His quest from the Dark Lord. Despite Voldemort’s youthful appearance, there was an aura to him. One that exuded coldness, and demanded respect and control. If the circumstances were different, Draco would have found him attractive, especially if he didn’t know what he wanted with Nico.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Draco had overheard the conversation with the young man that had radiated power when he mistakenly walked to the dining hall of the manor.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>They were talking of Nico. How powerful he was, and how the unknown man, Eros, he was called, wanted revenge for what Nico had done. After extensive research, with help from Blaise, he had discovered that Eros was the Greek God of Love, Lust, and Desire, as well as the Son of Aphrodite. What had Nico done, to warrant such a response, to be singled out by a god? It was beyond him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He reached the Room of Requirement, which opened to the Room of Hidden Things. Draco made his way towards the huge cloak that was covering something. Pulling it down, he was met with the first part of his mission.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Fixing the Vanishing Cabinet.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He was blind to the chaos happening outside the door</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <span class="u">The Next Morning</span> </em>
  </p>
  <p><strong>Nico</strong>:</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nico knew there was something wrong with his drink the moment he smelt it. The Son of Hades was currently in the Great Hall. Students ran around in a sleep deprived stupor, woken and gathered in the Great Hall as a monster found its way on the Hogwarts Grounds, eventually stumbling into the Castle. Students were panicking, curious, or both.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When Nico woke, he found that Draco was out of his bed, which was odd, as usually he would be found in front of the mirror, meticulously styling every hair in place, taking hours.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>When he had been sheparded into the Great Hall, Will in tow, he sat at the Slytherin table, kissing his boyfriend goodbye. He held his goblet in his hand, thinking extremely hard for a Italian Espresso, which appeared in his goblet. The strong smell hitting him, he relaxed. He loved caffeine. However, when he brought it to his lips, something smelt off. A bit flowery. It didn’t help that Maddison Carter, 7th year Slytherin, was now giggling to her annoying friends.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“What did you do to my goblet?” Nico coldly hissed. Catching the attention of the whole of the Slytherin table, the girls stopped giggling and Maddison gave him a smile, fear in her eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“N-Nothing.” She said, trying(and failing) to sound confident. Nico raised an unamused eyebrow, not noticing that the hall was finally quiet. Suddenly, he was enveloped by a puppy hug. The person to assault him with one was none other than Will Solace, Significant Annoyance.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Nico…” he said giddily, with a dazed expression. Nico smiled confusedly and raised an eyebrow, as his boyfriend kept on staring at him, muttering how pretty Nico was.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“They spiked his drink with Amortentia.” a new voice said. Nico tried to turn around, and found he was unable to, as Will was still hugging him. Nico gently lifted Will’s arms off him and turned around, spotting an amused Pansy and Blaise.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“And I’m assuming mine as well?” Nico replied, eyes darkening when he saw Pansy nod. Before Nico could turn his anger on the girls responsible, he was once again hugged by Will. Will was acting like a koala, and while Nico didn’t mind(much), he knew that he had to bring him to Snape.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Nico sighed.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Come on, Will, let’s go to Professor Snape.”</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Needless to say, Snape was gone. Against his better judgement, he dragged a still amortentia-drugged Will to Slughorn’s classroom.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Bloody Love Potions.</p>
  <p>On their way to the Classroom Nico hesitated. Blocking out Wills drunken remarks about Nicos perfect A** Nico glanced around. Gently pushing his boyfriend against the wall for balance he pulled his styigan sword from the shadows. That's when he heard it. A growl. Tensing like a predator getting ready to attack he calculating eyes scanned the area. Feeling the shit in air from his right he quickly turned and block a scorpion tail. It slashed for a while. Nico was too busy defending himself so he didn't know what sort of monster was attacking. That was until he stabbed the thick tail and the monster turned human.</p>
  <p>"Dr Thorn?!" Nico growled at the Manticore. The tall and creepy Dr from Nicos old High School smirked.</p>
  <p>"Ah, Nico right? I remember you, how's your sister? Or that's right, she's dead." Dr Thron laughed and whilst Nico tried to push down the guilt of Bianca he struck with his claws. Nico hissed and fell back.</p>
  <p>"You see, we have a new master, he's so much more immature the Kronos and Gaia but he has power, oh so much power and ambition to rid the world of the Gods, and that is the power we will use to destroy you." Thirn growled raising his scorpion tail. </p>
  <p>But before he could attack again Dr Thron perished as he was stabbed from behind. A a still drugged and dazed Will stood instead. "Nicooo.." he grinned goofily and then hugged Nico, kissing lightly on his neck. Nico suppressed a moan and pushed him off gently. "C'mon Will."</p>
  <p>Then he wondered, was Riddle the new Master? Did he want to take over New York and the Wizarding World? Or the Whole World? </p>
  <p>Nico sighed. He hated Villians. </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>They ran into Harry and Ron who was also under the love potion spell. Nico officially hated Potions.</p>
  <p>Slughorn was a mess of a Professor, Nico thought 5 minutes later as he was talking non stop as he was finding the cure. Ron was looking ahead dazily and Nico saw Harry holding back laughter as Will pulled him on his lap and started kissing and cuddling him.</p>
  <p>Finally the Professor came out with 2 viles of antidote. Ron drank it first, read as had shoved it shoved down his throat by Harry because he didn't want to forget hi love. After a successful attempt Ron turned a shade darker then his hair.</p>
  <p>It went downhill when Will drank his after Nico seduced him to drink it, which caused the other three parties to blush at the dirty promises Nico was telling Will, Slughorn stated that this potion was actually Dumbledores medicine but the Professor could make more. When Will drank it however, instead of instant recovery like Ron he pushed Nico down from his lap and had. A sizure.</p>
  <p>"What did you do to him?" Nico growled as the Professor also seemed panicked.</p>
  <p>He started stuttering as he tried to find a cure for the poison. He smelt the vile and stated that it was 'Poision Mead' and someone must have 'switched' it with Dumbledores medicine.</p>
  <p>Nico tried not to panic. Oh who was he kidding he was panicking.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p><strong>Harry</strong>:</p>
  <p>Harry has never seen such fear in Nico. Even the Bogart wasn't that bad. Nico was reassuring Will that it was okay. Seeing Slughorn being slow, Harry grabbed the vile from his hand and shoved it down Wills throat. He eased off the sizire and helped Nico carry him to the Hospital Wing. Wondering who it was that messed with with Dumbledores medicine.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: Will Glows, the plot thickens and Riddle Finally has a plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy Crap! A Update!!!! The super long awaited update.</p><p>Seriously guys, thanks for being so patient with me. Thank you for the Kudos and comments. Trust me, it's really motivating me. </p><p>Next Chapter already in editing. </p><p>Happy Late Christmas, 🎄</p><p>Also thanks again to my amazing Beta: @SolinaTheDemiWitch</p><p>Honestly, what would I do without her?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u"><strong>Chapter VIII</strong> : Will Glows, The Plot Thickens, and Riddle Finally Has His Plan</span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">3rd Point of View:</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Everyone in the Hospital Wing was in a thick silence. Of course, it was mostly because of Nico’s dark aura, but also because of Will’s almost-death. He was sleeping on the uncomfortable looking bed with Madam Pomfrey looking after him. Nothing really phased the Medi-Witch anymore, but she was a bit repulsed by the darkness she sensed coming away from the young Slytherin. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>However, right before her eyes, a sudden light started to shine from somewhere. It was so bright, no one could see where it was coming from. When the light finally calmed down, it was to almost everyone’s surprise and horror that Will had started glowing a soft yellow, all traces of being drugged gone</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Took you long enough”, Nico muttered, looking up to the sky. Those whom knew of the gods nodded knowingly. As Will was the Son of Apollo, God of Too Many Things, one of his domains was healing. Sickness could still infect his children, but it was only temporary.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Needless to say, Madam Pomfrey was a bit confused. “I don’t...eh?!” Dumbledore took pity on her, leading her away and telling her it was probably one of the abilities he picked up in America. Pomfrey didn’t look convinced, but she relented, and gave Nico some instructions for what to do when Will woke up. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Normally, she would kick stubborn students out of the Hospital Wing, but di Angelo...some things were best left alone.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>
    <strong>America, New York</strong><br/>
<strong>Long Island</strong><br/>
<strong>Camp Halfblood:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>3rd Person:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Monster attacks have gone down these past six months”, Clarisse La Rue mused, “I heard monsters are flocking to London? I fought a few, most I got was ‘Voldy-shorts’ or something like that.”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“I heard this had something to do with the Order of the Phoenix and the London War.” Piper said, “I heard about some from Nico, something about a genocidal lunatic?” </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>At these words, everyone winced. They didn't want to go through another war, they’ve gone through two. Why should they be expected to save everything?</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“What ‘London War’?” Travis exclaimed, “Are you freaking serious?”</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> “Recently, I found out about another world, magic bearing mortals who call themselves Wizards, and they have a Dark Lord causing a war because of how pure the bloodlines are, and he's using our Monsters to aid him." Piper informed them.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> “That’s why Mr di Angelo and Mr Solace are on a solo quest together, ordered by Hades to see to it, and they are currently undercover as students. However, from the update given by Mr di Angelo, things aren't looking so good. The Dark Lord has joined forces with Eros, Greek God of Lust, erotic desires and Love." Chiron said. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Murmurs broke through the room, but they were forcefully calmed down by Annabeth.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> "Look guys, I know it's a lot to take in, a new world and most of our monsters missing, and a new war... But our job as demigod's is to help people and according to Nico, the London Wizarding War would need all the help they can get." </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do these wizards even know of our existence?" Travis asked.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> "According to Nico, the gods kept it a secret to avoid another war, but he had to come clean to a few of his classmates about the whole demigod thing because he was exposed. He said that only the Headmaster and Professors, excluding Umbridge, knows so far, and that 4 of Hecate’s children founded the school. However, if said Dark Lord is recruiting Greek monsters then he and his followers should know as well." Percy butted in. However, he seemed to not be telling something.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is there something you aren’t telling us, Jackson?" Clarisse growled, eyes narrowing. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Percy, Annabeth, and Jason looked uncomfortable at the expectant stares. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"It has been requested to Lord Hades to keep an eye on the Dark Lord, have eyes on the inside and all that, but according to them...The Dark Lord wants to have Nico as his Queen." Chiron said, Mr D huffing in disgust besides him. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>There was a moment of silence before everything broke into chaos. Chiron tried to silence them, but to no avail. "Do di Angelo and Solace know about this... obsession?" Katie Gardner asked over everyone. At hearing this, the demigods grew quiet.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> "No, we tried reaching them but there seemed to have been a connection problem. Lord Hades took this matter to Lady Iris, whom said that there was a power blocking her connection." Chiron said, uncomfortably.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"So Nico and Will are left defenseless and in the dark of this?!" Austin from the Apollo cabin exploded. The other demigods understood and felt his fear and anger. Will was his brother, and the best healer at Camp Half Blood, and his boyfriend had managed to squirm his way in the hearts of Children of Apollo.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Unfortunately." Chiron said gravely. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p> <span class="u"><strong>Wiltshire</strong></span></p>
</div><div>
  <p><span class="u"><strong> Malfoy Manor</strong></span>:</p>
</div><div>
  <p> Tom Riddle grinned as he thought about his plan. It was finally coming together. Thanks to his new ally he has control of the godly world. Blocking all communication from Nico and Solace was the first step. Now all he needed to do was prepare for the attack. </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Once the young Malfoy heir fixes the Vanishing Cabinet, his Death Eaters will infiltrate Hogwarts. Snape will take the position as New Headmaster when the Malfoy heir kills the old fool Dumbledore. Then, Hogwarts would be under his control.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> Soon, Nico would be his, his boy toy Solace will be forced on the losing side as he uses his allies against the demigods in New York, and Eros, who will be planing to join them in battle, will help them. Once Eros extracts his revenge on Nico, the Son of Hades will be all his. Mind, Body, and Soul</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: The Forces of Insecurity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you my amazing Beta for editing this. I know you were uncomfortable because of the TW but I do appreciate you editing this piece. </p><p>Check out her beta note in end notes. </p><p>Please, please, please do not read of you are suffering from PTSD or are easily triggered. </p><p>Heed to trigger warnings:</p><p>Non Con<br/>Suicidal Thoughts<br/>Other dark stuff. </p><p>Starts when you see this:<br/>(×)</p><p>****YOU CAN SKIP THE TW PART, I WILL WRITE A SHORT SUMMARY OF THIS CHAPTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE SAFE***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>CHAPTER VII:</strong></span> <span class="u">THE FORCES OF INSECURITIES </span></p><p></p><div class="mail-message expanded">
  <p></p>
  <div class="mail-message-content collapsible zoom-normal mail-show-images">
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p></p>
        <div class="mail-message expanded">
          <p></p>
          <div class="mail-message-content collapsible zoom-normal mail-show-images">
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <span class="u"> <strong>Will:</strong> </span>
                </p>
                <p>After the whole ordeal in the Hospital Wing, when Will was finally healed(Thanks Apollo), Nico and Will received 2 days off. It might have been because they were favored by Dumbledore, or maybe the old man was getting soft.</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>No matter. Will wasn't going to let it stop him from making his boyfriend feel special. This was Nico's first Valentines Day, after all, and even though his Death Boy hated anything to do with Lovey Dovey stuff, Will would make sure that Nico would enjoy it. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>And that, my friends, is why he found himself in the Room of Requirement to prepare, when he saw Ginny and Harry kissing in a sort of storage room. Clearing his throat he watched in amusement as Harry and Ginny got all flustered. Once that shitshow was done, Will tried to I.M Piper for romantic advice, but his drachma wasn't going through. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>Shrugging, he decided to take out an old Romance Novel. Ohhh, Nico was going to be in for a surprise. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>*** </p>
                <p>
                  <strong>Warning : Suicidal thoughts, delusion of Rape, mature content and Homophobic language. (×) indicates where the trigger warning start and end. Please, I beg you, this is not needed to understand the plot. If it triggers you, I urge you not to read it.</strong>
                </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> <span class="u"><strong>Nico:</strong></span></p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>Nico knew something was up when a 2nd year Slytherin snuck him a note written by Will to meet him at the Room of Requirement for an important meeting. Before leaving, he checked on Draco, who was healing in the hospital wing. According to Snape he had gotten into a  fight with Harry.</p>
                <p> Once assured that his friend was okay, Nico made his way towards his boyfriend. </p>
                <p>He met up with Harry, who then explained his plan of getting a memory from Slughorn about Riddle when he was a kid. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>
                  <span class="u"> <strong>(x)</strong> </span>
                </p>
                <p>
                  <span class="u"> <strong>Again, I urge you not to read if you are triggered by this. </strong> </span>
                </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>Once that was done, Nico took a shortcut towards the room. Suddenly, dark thoughts of insecurity hit him for no reason. He gasped as thoughts of Will breaking up with him formed. He gulped. The need to cut was getting overwhelming, a feeling he only had before coming out.</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> Why in Hades was he feeling so insecure and depressed all of a sudden? He clutched the note tightly, to ground him, but it seemed to only bring out more insecurities. Soon,everything went black. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>Nico found himself back in Tartarus. Two Deities were now standing in front of him, Mnemosyne and Melinoë. The Greek Goddess of Nightmares and Ghosts, as well as the Titaness of Memory. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>"I see you enjoyed your little dream Nico." Mnemosyne said with a soft chuckle. Nico gazed around fearfully. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>"Oh, our poor boy is confused." Melinoë said with a harsh chuckle. "Oh sweet, dear Nico did you really think that you escaped? That you defeated the Earth Mother, Gaia? Ha, foolish boy, it was a memory we set to distract you from achieving your goal to close the Door of Death." </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>"No! That's not true, I got out, I survived." Nico demanded. Trying to ground himself to think logically but was only hit with more depression. He screamed as the craving for self harm kept hitting him. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>Suddenly, he felt pitiful. He heard himself begging for a blade or a knife. He craved for the feel of it slitting his wrist. Words like ‘fag’ and ‘shirtlifter’ were thrown around, the scent of disgust and hate in the atmosphere. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>Then the scene changed. He was trapped in a room. Tied naked and exposed on a bed, familiar sea green eyes staring down at him. Lacking the usual playful gleam in them, they were cold and heartless.</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> "Percy...?" Nico asked. 'Percy' just laughed and started stripping. Nico pulled at his binds. He knew what was going to come next. He bucked away when 'Percy' slid his hands across his chest. Flicking a nipple each. He held back the moans. </p>
                <p>“No, no... You will scream for me Neeks." 'Percy' hisses, as he suddenly scraped across Nico’s sensitive skin. And Nico screamed. He always had a sensitive body. Not counting the rape, he was technically a virgin. He prayed for an out. He prayed for Will who maybe didn't even exist. Were the Goddesses right? Has he been in Tartarus all along? The illusion of safety was just that... An illusion? </p>
                <p>He didn't get to finish his thoughts has he felt 'Percy' penetrate him dry. He cried in pain and pleasure. Hating himself more as he got turned on by grunts and kisses and bites he was given from 'Percy'. He was grateful when everything went dark. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p><strong>(×)</strong> </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>From within Hogwarts walls, Eros wore a smug smirk as he watched the Son of Hades squirm and buck and cry out in pain on the dirty floor. The Mortals were right. Revenge is a dish best served cold. No one would know that the 2nd year Slytherin was actually him.</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> Feeding off the little pleasure the Son of Hades appeared to be feeling he slowly blended into the night. His work was almost done. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>*** </p>
                <p>
                  <span class="u"> <strong>Will:</strong> </span>
                </p>
                <p>Will was worried. Nico wasn't anywhere to be seen. He just finished setting up their date, when he went to get his boyfriend, only to find him missing. He prayed to all the God's to direct him to Nico and it seemed as his prayers were answered as he found Nico on the cold floor near the Entrance of Hogwarts Castle. </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>He looked pale and seemed to be shaking and moaning. Panicking, Will kneeled besides him and used every healing ability to try and wake his boyfriend up. After what seemed like hours Nico bolted awake. Murmuring to himself about something that sounded like 'illusion' and 'fake'.</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> "Hey Sunshine, it's okay, you're okay, you're safe." Will assured a distressed Nico, pulling him into his arms. He gently ran his fingers through Nicos sweaty hair. It always calmed him down. Will kept hearing Nico muttering "Not real, Not Real..."</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> Will hushed him and Nico seemed to have collapsed into him. After a few moments of whispering and assuring and confusion, Nico bolted awake. Gasping and looking around, Nico’s chocolate brown orbs met Will’s.</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>"A-Are you real?" and Will’s heart broke at how small and vulnerable Nico’s voice was.</p>
                <p> </p>
                <p> "I'm real Sunshine, I promise you I'm real." Will assured, wondering why his boyfriend asked that. </p>
                <p>"S-Swear on the t-the river Styx?..."</p>
                <p> "I swear on the River Styx I'm real Sunshine." </p>
                <p> </p>
                <p>Nico soon broke into another sob and through himself on Will. Trying to hide away in the comfort of his arms and all Will could do was comfort his boyfriend. </p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <br/>
            <div class="elided-text">
              <p> </p>
              <p> </p>
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Beta Note: this was uncomfy to write lol the tw part asking you not to read if you were triggered is me the price of experiencing and editing this wonderful story early ig¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>also, to clarify, yes i do ship drarry and pansy/ginny, but this is wonderful and i'm reading it you should too even if you dont like ships</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: Nico Makes a choice, Draco makes A choice and The end is finally here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously on Ghost King Part II:</p><p>Will recovers from his Love Potions Prank. Nico gets a letter by a strange girl which informs him that Will wants to see him.</p><p>Nico ends up being cursed into a Death Trance by Eros. There he revisits memories of Taturus and a vision of Percy forcing himself onto Nico.</p><p>Will ends up finding him and Nico had a break down before falling unconscious.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The long awaited update. Fair warning, I cried when I wrote this.</p><p>This is the last chapter of my Book 2 in my Ghost King Series and I can't believe I made it this far. </p><p>My Beta is having email problems -(So she's gonna beta me from the comments) </p><p>Also thanks for the comments and checking up on me. I really appreciate it ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Anyways enjoy.</p><p>Edit: Okay so, my Beta edited this in the comments (which I will delete). So thank you @Zycros (Her new Username) for editing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <span class="u">CHAPTER IX: </span> </b> <span class="u">NICO MAKES A CHOICE, DRACO MAKES A CHOICE AND THE END IS FINALLY HERE.</span></p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Nico</span> </b>
</p><p>When Nico woke up, it was in a yellow and black colored room. The smell of medicine and honey with a hint of Will hit him.</p><p>What in Hades happened? Last he remembered was...meeting with Will?</p><p>No, that doesn't seem right. His memories we like mush in his head, as if his brain was melted.</p><p>"Hey, Neeks." a tired Will greeted. Nico turned and gaped. Will looked terrible. There were black circles under his eyes. He was pale and his usual glow wasn’t there. He looked like death.</p><p>The words of Eros hit him as he took in this version of Will.</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">FLASHBACK </span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED, DO NOT READ UNTIL THE (x) HAD PASSED</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">(x)</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"You don't deserve Will, Spawn of Hades, you will kill him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"SHUT THE F*** UP!" Nico screamed as he felt immense pain in his chest. Eros was torturing him in his dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You really think he's going to stick with you, You're broken, and not even a Son of Apollo will be able to save you...You're already dammed...Bianca, your own sister, abandoned you for Hunters because she didn't want to take care of her pain-in-the-ass little brother...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nico flinched. Somehow those words hurt more then the pain stirring in his chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will loves me, and he doesn't care-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Care that you're broken? Who are you kidding, Son of Hades...You know what you’ll do to him, you're poison and soon enough, he will know and leave you. You should just leave him, Son of Death. He's too good for you, he's the son of Apollo and you're the son of Hades. Life and Death were not meant to be together, and you will poison him. You. are. nothing. "</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">(x)</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">END FLASHBACK</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>"- Ico? "</p><p>"Will, I...what happened? "</p><p>"You were in a Night Trance, I think someone cursed you to relive your worst memories, it took 3 days to get you to wake up. "</p><p>"3 days? Dammit, Will, tell me you slept and rested after taking care of me."</p><p>The guilty and sheepish look answerd his question.</p><p>"I was using my powers to keep you alive Nico, I didn't mind..."</p><p>But Nico tuned him out. Eros was right. He was going to kill Will. He was too dangerous. A ticking time bomb.</p><p>"Will...Why?"</p><p>"Because I love you."</p><p>"Love me enough that you would die for me?!"</p><p>"Nico..."</p><p>"You almost drained your powers for me Will, if something happened to you because of me, I would never be able to forgive myself..."</p><p>"Nico, you're worth it."</p><p>"No, I'm not!"</p><p>"Why not Nico? If the situation was reversed you would do it for me!"</p><p>"Dammit Will, that's different." Nico snapped.</p><p>"How is that different, Nico?"</p><p>Instead of answering, he was looking at how drained Will was, and Nico’s heart broke. It turned out in the end...Eros was right.</p><p>What he had done had hurt more then Bianca dying.</p><p>"We...I...can't do this anymore." Nico was surprised at the firmness in his voice.</p><p>"Nico, what are you saying..." the way Will’s voice shrunk didn't make it any better. Nico clenched his eyes shut.</p><p>"We're done, Will."</p><p>Nico looked at Will. Sadness, regret and determination. This is for his own good, Nico reasoned within himself.</p><p>"What? Nico?"</p><p>"I'm too broken for you, Will, you deserve someone who will love you unconditionally, someone who isn't broken...like me."</p><p>It’s too dangerous for him. Now that he knows the extent of what Will would do for him... Nico wasn't worth it, he didn't deserve it.</p><p>Eros was right. Will was too good for him. Will deserves someone who isn't messed up to love him.</p><p>"You’ve got to be kidding?! Don't you see I don't care that you're broken, Nico?”</p><p>"We're not ment to be...You're Will Solace, son of Apollo, a Healer, always bright, and me? I'm the son of Hades. All I bring is death and destruction, I'm always in the shadows, I'm poison, Will."</p><p>Nico saw Will start to protest. Tears running in those beautiful blue eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry Will, but it's over..." Nico sobbed finally, cutting Will off. He couldn't look at Will, Nico deserved this pain. His breath was coming in harsh gasps and breaths. He cried like never before. He’d never sobbed like this for Bianca.</p><p>"Why do think this is how it has be? Nico you're perfect for me, we're meant to be, as one." Will took Nico’s hands in his. Squeezing them in denial. His voice soothing and soft. Confused.</p><p>"Sorry Will, b-but we're done."</p><p>Nico never felt such heartbreak in his life ashe got out if the bed and walked away. Ignoring his boyfriends -ex boyfriends -calls.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Draco</span> </b>
</p><p>"Go ahead Draco...Kill him!" Bellatrix Lestrange hissed in her nephews ears as he held his wand towards Dumbledore.</p><p>"Draco...you aren’t a murderer...you know this...Draco, you have so much ahead of you..." Dumbledore reasoned and Draco sobbed.</p><p>"Don't you see?! I have to do this" Draco cried as he lifted his sleeve. Relieving his death mark.</p><p>“I have to kill you.”</p><p>"No you don't, Draco...you know what to do, you aren’t evil." Dumbledore calmed the sobbing boy.</p><p>"Kill him, boy!" another Death Eater hissed from the back.</p><p>Draco sobbed more. He couldn't do it. He thought about Nico. What he would do. Nico wouldn't give up on what's right.</p><p>Memories of Blaise hit him as well. All those time they spent together.</p><p>His parents came into the picture. They reasoned with him. Wanted him to be safe. He felt his fathers soothing eyes. Telling him it's okay. His mother's warmth and love. And Severus. His guidance.</p><p>It all happened in a flash. Draco put down his wand in defeat. Members of the Order arrived, somehow. Someone screamed ‘Avada Kedavra’. Draco shut his eyes. Allowing the darkness to take him.</p><p>The last thing he saw and heard was Potter and Moody. Talking and screaming.</p><p>Someone lifted him up, bridal style. The scent of books and honey. Blaise.</p><p>Draco finally settled into the warmth of his boyfriend.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Nico:</span> </b>
</p><p>Nico was caught up in his emotions. Crying as he ran away from the love of his life. His heart was broken. And he would never get a chance to fix it.</p><p>Thoughts of Will dying whilst saving him caused him to sob harder.</p><p>Maybe because he was emotionally exhausted he didn't hear the shouts and cries from other students. The announcement about Headmaster Dumbledore dying.</p><p>Maybe because he was so emotionally drained that he didn't hear the hissing of a snake...before everything went black.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Harry</strong> </span>
</p><p>They were in the burrow. Harry was in shock. He just watched Draco collapse and Dumbledore...God, Dumbledore was dead!</p><p>"How are you Harry?" Ginny asked, handing him a cup of tea.</p><p>"I'm missing my last year, Ginny, to complete Dumbledore’s mission."</p><p>He heard Ginny sigh, as if expecting this.</p><p>"You're going after the Horcruxes." she stated.</p><p>"How...? "</p><p>"Because we're coming with you, mate." he heard Ron say. Behind him were Hermione, Blaise and Draco, who all seemed to be determined.</p><p>And Harry accepted it. He saw how difficult it was for Draco to break free from the clutches of Voldermort.</p><p>And so the four of them headed out for the last of Dumbledore’s mission.</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">America</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">Camp Half Blood</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">3rd Person</span> </b>
</p><p>It was a normal day at Camp Half Blood, but something was coming. The campers could sense that. And soon enough, they were proven right.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because a bright light flashed, and in the middle was a unconscious Will Solace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The break up scene was inspired by the song in Monster High: Boo York, Boo York. Where Deuce breaks up with Cleo.</p><p>*Beta note: holy fuck this was evil. i’m sorryyyyy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. End Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooo. Ghost King Part II is finally done and I will get on with Book III. 😁😁😁</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for everyone who was patient in the updates. My amazing Beta who really made this story come out.❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗</p><p> </p><p>And all the comments and kudos from you guys. </p><p> </p><p>Its you'll that keep me motivated to continue this book. </p><p> </p><p>See you'll in the next journey of this Trilogy. </p><p> </p><p>#AKF</p><p> </p><p>Love, </p><p>
  <strong>-TheWinterSoldier2002👻</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>